


All These Tiny Moments

by Shigan



Series: Such Essential and Invisible Things [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: All that life is and can't be put in a tag, Daughters, Dumplings, F/F, Grief, fathers, friendships, happiness, life - Freeform, mothers, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigan/pseuds/Shigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gathering of shortfics and scenes about Korra, Asami and the rest of the cast from the "Bedrolls" continuity. Some in the future, some from the very far past. These are details and events too short and brief for a longer story but  which all in some way irrecoverably affected our heroes and the paths of their lives. </p><p>No beta due to lenght.</p><p>Other stories in this continuity:<br/>When Meelo Brought The Porn/The Stake In the Pond/Bedrolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Tiny Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Small ideas sometimes make for awesome scenes. The problem is, I don't always have a story to put it in and it would dwandle in my brain forever, disturbing my daily work. This is the solution.

This short evolved from the insanity which tumblr brings. I remember a conversation about "wanton" and "wonton" and how Korra would totally moan like a hot steamy dumpling while Asami was definetly a mochi kind of girl between me and Progman and I'm just gonna stop here. It's tumblr.

 

-*-

 

“I can’t believe you ate them both.” Avatar Korra, master of the elements and southern water-tribe warrior, said the words dejectedly as if all hope was lost.

In a way, it was. She and Asami stood outside the now empty windows of a Republic City legend, _Tientien’s Cakes and Sweetery_ , which was closing for time indefinite. The old lady who ran the shop had retired and her children were unsure whether they wanted to keep it running. The shop had been the first of its kind back in the days when the city was no more than a large fishing harbor. Old lady Tien Gao had been cooking up killer desserts for more than six decades and it was a fact of the streets that that Tientien’s was the best. But now, it was over. Time had caught up. A dynasty of deliciousness and come to its end as its owner had mixed and kneaded her last batch of sweets, and told her tearful customers to take care.

And Korra was going to _miss_ it because of Raiko. This last batch of sweet wonder.

Not a problem. Korra had Asami. Inventor. Industrialist. Pilot. _Connoisseur_ of confection. Asami had vowed to get to Tientien’s in time, since her office was quite literally just around the corner (coincidence?).

Asami was a lovely girlfriend. The best, really. Korra always thought so. She didn’t exactly have a lot of expertise in the girlfriend area but it was hard to imagine someone being better at dealing with Korra than Asami. She even knew her measurements, which would have been rather creepy if not for her short pro-bending career. Asami shared Korra’s infatuation with the Tientien goods and had gotten them two of the last mochis to ever be made.

_And she ate them both._

Asami was the worst.

Korra sighed in defeat. And Asami being Asami, of course had a perfect explanation for it.

“They were going to melt anyway. I got here too late. There was only the ice cream varieties left. You would have gotten a soggy, sugary mess at best, no matter how fast you flew.” She looked slightly sorry, holding the white paperbag which was suspiciously smudged with lipstick.

Korra tried to look angry but only got a knowing smile in return. Picking up her glider, she grabbed Asami’s hand and started to walk. It was late, and the streets almost empty. Workers milled around stalls in the streets, taking them down and loading sato-trucks with vegetables and fruit. The street lights were slowly coming alive with slow, static hums. The city was tucking in.

They crossed into a patch of spirit forest, into a small glade between thick, mellow green. Hand-sized, birdlike spirits with big snouts played across the opening, their luminescent, bright bodies lighting up the dusk.

“Korra?” Asami tried. Surely the other wasn’t mad for real?

“I’m having a taste of those mochis no matter what, and that’s final.” The avatar put down her glider and ran a hand through her hair.

“Ok?”

Korra kissed her. It was a gentle and soft, like a shy push against her lips, like the ones she was sometimes greeted with when Korra could see that Asami was having a stressful day. The tip of a tongue slid past her teeth, curiously prodding and moving against her own, almost as if Korra was…

Asami blinked.

She pushed against Korra’s shoulders gently. They broke apart with Korra looking a little disappointed. Asami narrowed her eyes, studying her girlfriend intently.

“Korra, were you trying to _taste the mochi_ by kissing me?” She asked incredulously.

“Well yeah.” Korra replied with a small shrug, as if that was perfectly normal. “They were mango-pears, right? Yum.”

Asami stared at her a little and snorted a small giggle. That was so like Korra. Romantic, short get-aways only for the sake of kissing was maybe expecting a little too much. Asami opened her mouth to say something but was suddenly hit with a sudden, unpleasant realization.

“You realize that the tasting works both ways, right?”

Korra looked a little confused but nodded her agreement. “Yeah, probably.”

“And do you remember what you had for dinner today?” Asami implied patiently.

She watched as realization slowly dawned on the younger woman.

  
“Picken dumplings.” Korra’s mouth formed an o and she looked apologetic. “With pepper-garlic.”


End file.
